List of notable Toshiba elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation. China Hong Kong New Territories *Nina Tower, Tsuen Wan (2007) *L' Hotel Nina, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Tsuen Wan Station Car Park, Tsuen Wan (1983, modernized) *Tsuen Fung Centre, Tsuen Wan (1987) *Wah Lok Building, Tuen Mun (1984) *Vigor Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1982) *New Town Plaza, Sha Tin (1984) *Hilton Plaza, Sha Tin *Wai Wah Centre (Chanway Arcade), Sha Tin *Ma On Shan Plaza, Ma On Shan *Ching Hin House, Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui *Tsz Fai House, Tin Tsz Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1997) *Kingswin Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) *Wah Tat Industrial Centre, Kwai Chung (1985) *Tung Luen Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) Modernized by Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. Kowloon *L'hotel élan, Kwun Tong *Golden Era Plaza, Mong Kok *Chong Kin Commercial Building, Mong Kok (modernized) *Emperor Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui *Wing On Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui *Peninsula Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Hang Fat Industrial Building, Cheung Sha Wan (modernized) *Un Chau Street Government Municipal Services, Sham Shui Po *Phase 1-4, Kwun Tong Industrial Centre, Kwun Tong *Wa Fai Industrial Building, Yau Tong (1978) Hong Kong Island *Infinitus Plaza, Sheung Wan (modernized in 2012) *World Trade Centre, Causeway Bay (2008)Double deck elevators. Replaced from four Schindler single-deck elevators. Double deck lifts (hkelev.com) *Causeway Bay Plaza, Causeway Bay (1992) *Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay: **Cornwall House (1984) **Warwick House (1979) *PMQ, Central (2014) *The Centre, Central (1998) *Four Seasons Hong Kong (2005) *Kornhill Garden, Quarry Bay (1988) *Jumbo Floating Restaurant, Aberdeen (1976, modernized in 2005) *Tak King Industrial Building, Chai Wan (1983) *Hop Ming Factory Building, Chai Wan (1974) File:Toshiba_freight_manualaccordion.jpg|An old gated Toshiba freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Wa Fai Industrial Building, Yau Tong. File:Toshiba_freight_manualaccordion_TungLuenKC.jpg|An gated Toshiba freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Tung Luen Industrial Building, Kwai Chung. But which are modernized by Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. Macau *Macau Tower *Galaxy Macau *Best Western Hotel Sun Sun (1994) Mainland China *APM Beijing, Beijing (1998) *King Club Hotel, Beijing *Redwall Hotel, Beijing *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai (2008) *Shangri-La Chengdu, Chengdu (2007) *Bingzhou Hotel, Taiyuan India *Gujarat International Finance Tec City (GIFT City), Gujarat *One Avignha Park, Mumbai *Lodha Aurum Grande, Kanjurmarg *Rodas Enclave, Hiranandhani Estate *Brigade Exotica, Bangalore Indonesia Bali *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal, Tuban (1998)Some of them have been replaced into Kone MonoSpace elevators in 2014. *Euphoria Hotel, Kuta (2013) *Tune Hotel Kuta, Kuta (2009, Mashiba elevators) *Tune Hotel Seminyak, Seminyak (2009, Mashiba elevators) *Arnava Ninety 8 Hotel (formerly Hotel Zodiak @ Seminyak), Seminyak (2013) *The Legian, Seminyak (1996) *Ayodya Resort Bali, Nusa DuaOnly for elevators PE 8 and 9. All were replacement from 1990 Hyundai elevators into SPACEL-UNI MRLs. Jakarta North Jakarta *The Honey Lady Building, Pluit (service elevator) *Sunlake Hotel, Sunter Central Jakarta *Wisma Mandiri (Menara BDN), Kebon Sirih *Kompleks Bank Indonesia **Building A (Menara Radius Prawiro) **Building B (Menara Sjafruddin Prawiranegara) *Plaza Permata (1992) *MidPlaza 1 (1988) *Sudirman Plaza (2006) **Indofood Tower **Plaza Marein **The Mayflower *Wisma Nugra Santana *BRI 1 *World Trade Center 6 (1985) *ANZ Tower (1993) *Sequis Plaza (1994) *Intiland Tower (2013-2015, replacement from Otis Elevonic 401 elevators) *Wisma BSG *Sahid Sudirman Center (2014) *Bintang Sempurna Printing Bendungan Hilir (Mashiba elevator) *Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) **One Pacific Place Jakarta **Ritz-Carlton Pacific Place Jakarta **Kidzania Jakarta *Equity Tower (2009) *Sudirman Residence *Plaza Asia/Plaza ABDA (2002) *Wisma CIMB Niaga (1993) *Summitmas I (1985, modernized in 2016) *Summitmas II (1992) *Plaza Mutiara (1998) *JW Marriott Hotel Jakarta (1998) *Ritz-Carlton Hotel Mega Kuningan (2005) *Setiabudi One *Setiabudi Atrium (1991) *The Manhattan Hotel *Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Treva International Hotel *Merlynn Park Hotel *Bank Danamon Matraman South Jakarta *Gandaria City (2010) **Gandaria 8 **Gandaria Heights Condo A & B *Alamanda Tower, Cilandak *Wisma MRA, Cilandak *18 Office Park Other cities *Amaris Hotel Bandara Soekarno Hatta, Tangerang, Banten *Synergy Building, Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten *Hotel Horison, Bekasi *Amaris Hotel Bekasi *Royal Padjajaran Hotel, Bogor *House Sangkuriang, Bandung *Inna Garuda Hotel, Yogyakarta (1985)Main/guest elevators have been modernized, the service elevator is still original. *Telkom Semarang, Semarang *Bank Indonesia, Semarang *New Metro Hotel Agus Salim, Semarang *Metro Plaza Agus Salim, Semarang *Sultan Agung Islamic Hospital, Semarang *Wisma SIER, Surabaya Japan Kantō Region Tokyo *Tokyo Skytree (2011, elevators to Tembo Deck) *Tokyo Solamachi (2011, East Yard (Block 9)) *Tokyo Skytree East Tower (Sky Dining) *Roppongi Hills West Walk (2003) *The Ritz-Carlton Tokyo (Shuttle Elevators) *Mitsukoshi Department Store, Ginza *Montblanc Building, Ginza *Yodobashi Akiba (2005) *Tokyo Harvest Club Atami *Sumitomo Reality Office Building *Toyota Megaweb, Odaiba *Bicqlo Shinjuku Store *Toranomon Hills (2014) *Seibu Loft Department Store, Shibuya *Shibuya Hikarie (2012) *Izumi Garden Tower (2002) *Keio Department Store Shinjuku *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 2) *Shinjuku Mitsui Building (Bank C) *Shinjuku I-Land Tower (Bank H) *Hilton Tokyo (main elevators) *Hotel Gracery Shinjuku (main elevators) *Shinjuku Toho Building *Akari Building, Shinjuku *Yamada Denki LABI Ikebukuro Mobile Dream Store *Centurion Hotel Ikebukuro *Maruzen Nihonbashi Store *H&M Harajuku *Yamada Denki Labi 1 Nihon Souhonten Ikebukuro *Sunshine City Alpa *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Subway, JR and other lines): **Asakusa (Tokyo Subway) **Ginza (Tokyo Subway, exit to Mitsukoshi Dept. Store) **Hatchobori **JR Omiya **JR Hamamatsucho **JR Otsuka **Tokyo Skytree (Tobu Skytree Line) Gunma * Hotel Coco Grand Takasaki Kanagawa * Kawasaki Nikko Hotel * Kawasaki Pedestrian Bridge Chūbu Region Yamanashi * Miharashi Restaurant Kawaguchiko Nagano *Nagano Station (platforms 2 to 7) Gifu *Washington Hotel Plaza, Takayama (1998) *Super Hotel Hida Takayama (2009) Kansai Region Osaka * HEP Five, Umeda * Yodobashi Umeda *Abeno Harukas (2014) *Grand Front Osaka (2013) Kyoto *Kyoto-Yodobashi *Hotel Granvia Kyoto (south elevators) *Cocon Karasuma Hyōgo *Dormy Inn Himeji *Piole Himeji (pedestrian underpass and overhead bridge) Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (North Building) * Yodobashi Hakata Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Troika KLCC (2010) *Marc Residence Serviced Apartment (2007) *KL Hilton & Le Meridien (KL Sentral) (2000) *Hotel Sentral Pudu *Mid Valley City *Bangsar Shopping Centre *The Waterfront, Desa Parkcity Selangor *klia2 (Kuala Lumpur International Airport 2), Sepang *the youniQ Hotel, Sepang *PJ8, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya Penang *Penang Times Square, George Town *Tesco Gelugor, George Town (2004) *E-Gate Penang, George Town *52 Jalan Green Hall, George Town *Hospital Pulau Pinang, George Town **Post Natal Ward (modernized from a 1930 Stigler elevator) **Block A (1986) *Halaman Pulau Tikus Apartment, George Town *Lone Pine Hotel, Batu Ferringhi Others *CentrePoint Sabah, Kota Kinabalu *Suria Sabah, Kota Kinabalu *One Borneo Mall, Kota Kinabalu *Tesco Bukit Indah, Johor Bahru *Giant Bukit Indah, Johor Bahru *Tune Hotel, Kota Bharu *KBCP (Orkid Studio Apartment), Kota Bharu Singapore East Region *Temasek Polytechnic **Block 26A South Wing **Block 27 Library **Block 30 Student Devt. Centre *Changi Airport Terminal 2 Car Park Central Region *Bugis Junction (1994) *Bugis Junction Towers *InterContinental Singapore (1994) *Funan The DigitaLife Mall *City Hall *Chevron House, Raffles Place *Great World City *Gleneagles Hospital (some have been modernized into ThyssenKrupp) *Singapore National Eye Centre *Singapore National Heart Centre *Trilight *Royal Plaza on Scotts *Mustafa Centre *Parkway Parade Office Tower *Queenstown Community Club *Sime Darby Centre *Anchorpoint *Braddle Heights Community Centre *Cyan (Keng Chin Road), Bukit Timah North East Region *Centro Residences, Ang Mo Kio West Region *Innovation Place **Prestigo Tower 3 (2008) **Immedia Tower 4 (2008) *Bukit Panjang LRT (BPLRT) Stations *Ten Mile Junction, Bukit Panjang *IMM Building, Jurong East Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) networks *East West Line *North South Line *Circle Line (2009)Excluding Bukit Brown, Bayfront, and Marina Bay stations. Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 7, 24, 25 Teban Gardens HDB (1970s) *Block 404, 413 Pandan Gardens HDB (1970s) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * Olympia Thai Tower (Carpark elevators) * Thai Life Insurance Head Offices * Kanjanatat Tower * Rajanukul Institute ์North Bangkok * Rasa Tower South Bangkok *The Manhattan Sukhumvit Bangkok *The Twin Towers Hotel Bangkok *Sirinrat Building *Sino Thai Tower *Glas Haus Building *Chulalongkorn University **Visid Prachuabmoh Building **Colombo Building *Lohas Suites Sukhumvit (Building 1 and 2) *Bumrungrad International Hospital (Carpark) *Serm-Mit Tower *Sorachai Building North Thonburi *Thonburi Hospital *Bangpakok 9 International Hospital *Somdejprapinklao Hospital **Out Patient Building *Supakarn Building South Thonburi *P.P. Building Central Region * Hotel Manhattan Pathumthani * Wat Chaimongkol Angthong North Region * Lotus Pang Suan Kaew Hotel, Chiangmai ์Northeast Region * Udonthani City Hall East Region * A-One Star Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi * Samitivej Sriracha Hospital, Chonburi (Building A) United Arab Emirate Abu Dhabi *Marina Square, Al Reem Island (2009-2010) *City of Lights, Al Reem Island *Danet Mall (2009-2010) *Royal Group Headquarter (2009) Dubai *Ritaj Residence (2009) *Discovery Garden (Mediterranean Garden 1) (2006-2007) *Marina Crown Tower (2006) *International City (2006) *Dubai Coral Deira Hotel (2004) Other countries *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (2004, partnership with Kone in 2004A short history about EPL, fastest elevators in the world) *ILBO Building, Seoul, South Korea (destination dispatch)Toshiba Traction(with destination dispatch) Elevator at ILBO Building, Seoul Korea *Kone Test Centre, Tytyri, Finland (1998)Double deck elevator installed under partnership with Kone. Notes and references Toshiba